I need Luv Luv
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: Midevil Aaml n more romances newyas misty is n luv with prince ash who left to fight n a war two years ago know 2 years later he still isn't here but she meets up with a banit who wants to kidnap her sister but misty is flaling in luv! What happened to as


Hey guys Well here is a new story I hope you like it!  
  
Please read and review! If I get 5 reviews I will continue with the next chapter. Nice reveiws please!!  
  
Summery: Midevil aaml. *That all I am telling you lol* their aren't enough Taiora nemore!!! And digimon is in this two. I don't hate digimon I know in the beginning there evil but it will change I promise you! So don't hate me. I think I will put a lot of cross overs to and different romances for the ball And the different kingdoms will probably be form different animes. What about that? I am not sure though. So give me some ideas if you wish I will apreciate it a whole lot!  
  
Thankyou  
  
So on with chapter 1 ^_^  
  
O0o yea and here is the disclaimer-) Disclaimer= I do not own Pokemon!!! Okay lol if I did I would be rich and not writing this story in the first place. And I do NOT own DIGIMON! Nor the song in this first chapter! *I need luv luv * I think that's what its called* redone by the Dixie Chics. Cause I don't know who did the original one if you knows please tell me! Thanks  
  
O0o yea and here are some of the people's ages so far:  
  
Satoshi: *past tense* 15  
  
Misty: *Past* 15 *Future* 17  
  
Christina: 15  
  
Daisy: 20  
  
Lilly: 21  
  
Violet: 20  
  
Bandits: *Range from 15 to 20*  
  
That's it for now more will be added so you don't get confused.  
  
~*~ I need Luv Luv~*~  
  
Chapter one ~*~ Past, Future, and the Legend~*~  
  
~*~ 2 years in the past~*~  
  
*I need luv luv luv*  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" a beautiful red headed girl asked as she held the hand of a spiky black headed knight/prince.  
  
*To ease my mind*  
  
"Perhaps someday princess." The man said as he let go of the girl's hand.  
  
*I need to find find*  
  
"But, I don't want you to go!" She yelled softly as she broke down into the man's arms and started to cry.  
  
*Someone to call mine*  
  
"Shh.Please don't cry princess.You know I can't bare to see you cry!" whispered the boy as he grabbed tighter to his redheaded beauty.  
  
*But momma said*  
  
"Do you really have to go?" The girl mumbled into the man's sturdy, well- built chest.  
  
*You can't hurry luv*  
  
"You know that I have to, I have went over this a million times with you already." said the man as he wiped away the stray tears on the girl's cheek.  
  
*No, you just have to wait*  
  
"Well.If you must go, please take this so you will always remember me." said the girl as she parted from the man's arms and drew out a brightly decorated sword.  
  
*She said luv don't come easy*  
  
"Princess. I can not accept such a gift!" said the man as he rejected the gift by putting his hands out in front.  
  
*It's a game of give or take*  
  
"Please you must," she said as she tried to put the decorated sword in the man's hand.  
  
*I can't hurry luv*  
  
"It's the only memory of your parents that you have, though!" said the man still rejecting the sword.  
  
*No, I'll just have to wait*  
  
"It's okay, I mean, I don't need a silly sword for me to remember my parents! Besides, if you have this, I will know how to find you better if I ever have to look for you!" said the girl trying to put the best fake smile on her face that she could. Even though she knew that the man in front of her would see right through it.  
  
*You got to trust the time*  
  
"If I must. But I will not leave you empty-handed either. Please take this small gift so that you will always rememeber me," said the man as he pulled out a silver necklace from his pocket. On the necklace was a blue sapphire that was in a shape of a tear. The man took the girl's small thin hands in his big ruff ones and dropped the necklace in them. Then cuffed them together with his so she wouldn't drop it. Then he took a step forward so that he could barley hear the faint heartbeat of the girl that was inches away from him. "I must go now." He said softly as he stepped a step closer *if it was possible* and planted a small light kiss on her delicate lips. Then pulled he slowly pulled away. "So long princess, please don't forget me." He said, as he hugged her tightly, secretly not wanting to let go. But before letting go he placed a light kiss on her forehead. Then he reluctantly let her go and walked of with the rest of the knights and princes. Down the dreaded path of war.  
  
*No matter how long it takes*  
  
The princess just starred blankly, while watching closely to the footsteps of the love that just stood before her a couple of seconds ago. As she watched his shadowy figure slowly walk away with the others out into the distance, she slowly rapped her arms around her self in desperate attempt to keep warm. But she was to no fail never again would she feel the tough but soft warm arms rap around her petite body. So, realizing this, she slowly fell to her knees and started to cry again.  
  
*But how many-heartaches must I stand?*  
  
"Satoshi." she whispered softly before wiping her crystal tears away from her pale white cheeks.  
  
*Before I find a man that will let me live again?*  
  
~*~ End of Flash back~*~  
  
~*~2 years later~*~  
  
"Princess hurry! Your sister is to arrive soon!" yelled a maid as she ran through the busy hallways, that where full of other maids busily working to get their daily jobs done.  
  
"Over here!" I yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Misty! There you are! Thankgoodness! I thought something happened to you! Anyway go to the Throne Room immediately our highness is looking for you!" yelled the maid as she pushed Misty slightly in the direction of the Queen's Chamber.  
  
"Alright already, I am going! Jeez!" I wined sarcastically as I walked down the halls to the Queen's Chamber Room. I sighed "What can mother possibly want now?" I thought as I walked through the Ocean Hallway. Which was an inside aquarium. It was quite beautiful, because every part of the hallway was a clear sheet of glass with a mixture of different water pokemon swimming around. Even the ground was part of the aquarium. As I passed through the aquarium I couldn't help but tease the cute water pokemon. Ever since I was a little girl I had loved water pokemon, I didn't know what it was but I just loved the feeling I got when I was near an ocean or a cute water pokemon. Finally I came to two double doors. They were blue and decorated with gorgeous carvings of different water pokemon.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in!" Yelled my stepmom's delicate voice. "Yes, stepmom, you see when I was younger my parents died in a terrible carriage crash. After that the Queen from Cearulean adopted my sisters and me. The Queen had one daughter named Christina, who was a free spirit that just loved to fight. After we met we immediately became the best of friends for the fact we both had similar tastes in almost everything. Sadly 1 year ago she was sent to a school of in Britain so that she could learn some manners. I still chuckle at the thought when mother didn't find it very lady like that my sister and I would climb trees when we were younger. Of course my other three sisters Lilly, Violet, and Daisy all thought we were a descries to the royal family because of our wild side. But today my sister was coming back and I couldn't wait! I wonder if Britain changed her, I doubted it but it was still fun to wonder. After all my mother had sent me to reform school too. Actually we both had gone to Britain together and were both separated because we were so much trouble. Not that we were that bad or anything I mean it was just our nature. I mean if a freakish princess were teasing your sister you would have punched her lights out to. ^_^ So when mother got wind of this she sent me to a separate academy. I had just come back a month ago and really didn't learn anything anyway but I pretended that I did to please my mother. But enough with that," I sighed deeply and entered the room.  
  
"Mother." I said as I walked in and curtsied to show respect.  
  
"Please get ready sweetie in two hours your sister will be home again!" She said happily.  
  
"Yes mother." I said, as I was about to walk out of the door when my mother started to talk again.  
  
"That wasn't the real reason why I had called you."  
  
"It wasn't?" I asked a little curious.  
  
"No, Listen honey well I think it is time that you found yourself a suitor for when you are older. For that reason I have decided to hold a ball with all the finest kingdoms in the Johto and Kanto region.  
  
"Mother! No! I can't, I will not marry! Not until HE comes back." I said as I lowered my voice to a whisper.  
  
"Misty! Will you stop this nonsense about THAT boy! He is not coming back! So get over it! It is time for you to put this silly boy in the past and grow up!" said the Queen as she raised her voice a little but then became calm again.  
  
"Mother. No I can't forget him. I love him." I whispered "How could you think that way, haven't you ever been in love?  
  
"Honey listen, yes I have been in love! I met your Step Father didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you understand just a little of what I am going through then?"  
  
"Misty, listen it has been two years since the war with the Digimon Kingdom. If he was still alive he would of come back already! I am only telling you this for your own good. Besides we might be going to war with another kingdom again and if we do and something happens to any of us who will protect you or what if you have to be queen? You can't do it alone, can you?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Your sister shall have to find a suitor as well, end of discussion! Please don't tell Christina yet, I would like to do that myself. You may leave now, to get ready."  
  
"Easy for you to say, and besides Christina never fell in love with someone like I did all those years ago." I thought as I walked out of the room and into the royal hallways. Tears started to form in my eyes but I refused to let them come out. "I am so sorry Satoshi." I whispered as I picked up the pace and ran to my room.  
  
Inside my room I jumped on my bed and started to cry my eyes out. "Why?" I whispered no one is going to make me happy, but Satoshi. "I love him." I thought silently as I grasped the thin silver necklace that was around my neck.  
  
~*~ Two hours later~*~  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Went the bells, telling the town that the princess was back, all threw the streets as people from all over came out in hopes to get a glimpse of the beautiful princess that sat in the white elegant carriage that was coming closer to town by the secound.  
  
~*~Somewhere downtown~*~  
  
"So I see the princess is back in town." said a cold voice softly.  
  
"Yea." said a sad voice.  
  
"Seams it is time we strike!" said a girl's voice from the shadows.  
  
"Yes Carol, it is time for us to steal the princess, she might be a good aspect of the team to have." Said the fierce first voice.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Carol as she stepped out of the shadows into the brightly, lighted street. She wore a black tube top with black tight pants. A brown big belt, that fell clumsily around her tiny waist. On the belt were a small dagger and some potions and remedies.  
  
~*~ Back at the palace ~*~  
  
The streets were still lined with people that waited anxiously for the princess to arrive. In the front of the palace the Queen and King and their 4 daughters waited patiently for the coming of their sister, Princess Christina. Finally, the white carriage stopped and the princess strode out, she was very beautiful, she had short brown hair that was tide up and curled. She wore a pink necklace that had a flower on the end that matched her long pink dress that fell to the ground elegantly. As the stagecoach person helped Christina out four knives came flashing at her. Fortunately for her a boy ran out from no where, throwing her to the ground with him just as the knives past by making a deadly mark in a nearby tree.  
  
"Dan it!" yelled a boy as he came out of the shadows. He had short spiky blue hair that matched is dark blue eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt that followed down with over loose pocket black pants.  
  
"Did you get him boss?" asked Carol as she came out of the shadows too.  
  
"No" the boss stated plainly. "That frickin boy saved her!" he yelled furiously as he pointed a finger at were Christina lay unconscious and a boy about her age was thrown over her. Taking the toll, from falling, the poor boy had scratches and bruises all over his body. But some how he was still conscious, which was a real mericle. That made you wonder who was this guy.  
  
"Who is that?" said another boy as he came out of the shadows. He had black hair, but you couldn't really tell because it was hidden under a red bandana. He wore a black muscle shirt too and black pants just like the blue haired kid.  
  
"I don't know, but he is gunna pay! He just ruined our plans." yelled Carol as she flicked her fist in her hand.  
  
"You! Yelled the king, "You will not get away with this, Guards! Get him know!" Yelled the king as he pushed his family into the royal mansion and directed the village people who hadn't already run for their houses to leave know.  
  
"Christina!" I yelled as I ran to go get her and bring her to safety but was stopped by a sword.  
  
"I don't think so princess," said the boy with the red bandana.  
  
"Misty!" Christina whispered, "Get out while you still have a chance!"  
  
"Don't worry!" yelled the boy who had saved my sister before. "I promise to protect her with my life!" the boy stated as he got up and put his feat firmly in front of Christina and took one of the knives out of the know torn up tree. I stared at the boy with a fixture frown. "I don't understand who is that boy? Does my sister know him? He isn't a knight. At least I don't think he is." I looked at him again and tried to remember his features, he had brown short hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore a grayish silver leather trench cute with a tight long sleeve black shirt underneath. For pants he had shiny leather black pants with buckles on the sides. "Well who ever this is he must come from money."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, more like demanded.  
  
"That is no need of importance right now," said the boy as he took his sword and put it out in front of him. Almost like telling me not to move or I would pay dearly with my life.  
  
"What do you need with the princess?"  
  
"I need her for my master's plan!" yelled the boy. "Know are you going to cause me a problem?" He asked turning to me, "Cause if you are I am going to have to kill you."  
  
"MISTY! GET OUT OF THERE KNOW!" yelled my father as he came running toward me but his attempt was to no vail because the boy who with blue spikey hair threw 5 knives toward him which pinned him into a wall from the castle grounds.  
  
I glared evilly at him "Why?" I yelled  
  
"Look I am a bandit if you do not leave your sister for me to take I will have to kill you."  
  
"Then go ahead," I said as I put myself in a fighting stance that me my sister had showed me a while back.  
  
"So be it!" yelled the boy as he came running toward me and pinned me to the ground while putting the sword towards my throat. "I will give you one more chance to leave and I won't kill you."  
  
"Never!" I yelled, then something on the sword caught my eye, "The sword," I thought "No. It can't be."  
  
"Wait, were did you get that sword?" I asked bravely.  
  
"Oh My Gosh that hair!" I thought I must somehow get that bandana off so I can prove it's really him. "But.How?" I though, then an idea played in my head and without thinking twice I flicked the bandana off his head. Causing all of his black spiky hair to be reveled.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled putting the sword closer to my throat.  
  
" Oh My God! It is you, I mean its you, Satoshi!"  
  
~*~To Be Continue~*~  
well?? So what do you think? Is this really satoshi? Could this be the one that Misty hadn't seen in two years? And who is this boy that protected Christina?  
  
All next time  
  
Read and review!!  
  
O0o yea and if there is anyone out there that would like to edit my fics for me please tell me cause I would appreciate it dearly!! ^_^ Just give me a emial at redsockzgurl5@aol.com or neomail at cherryblossomgirl250.  
  
Ttyl  
  
CherryBlossomGurl13 


End file.
